bookofaberothfandomcom-20200215-history
Vault
A vault is a space for players to store items in. Personal vaults can initially be bought from Gomald for 500 gold by saying "vault", and guild vaults can be bought for 10,000 gold. The gold can either be in the inventory or stored in Gomald's bank. All vault prices can be reduced if wearing and showing a Medal of Gratitude. Players cannot enter personal or guild vaults when they are wanted or infamous. Personal Vaults There are different stages of vault size, each new stage purchasable by increasing amounts of gold or $10 from the Aberoth Store. There are a total of 16 stages in vault size, with prices ranging from 500 to 600,000 gold. Each stage increases the size of the vault as well as the brightness. The price for the next vault size is approximately the price of the last two added together. Buying a vault and upgrading it to the final stage costs a total of 1,671,000 gold (Unsure if this is correct - I added the values in the gallery and got something else). * The 11th and 12th stages add rooms with smooth walls. The 13th increases the size of the room, and the 14th adds a room with a door that will have the first letter of their champion name on it. The vault owner is the only person able to open and close the door. At the 16th stage vault, the interior brightness is increased to 85% of that of the town / outside in daytime. Other players can be invited into another's vault with the command "invite Name". Invited players are unable to take items from somebody else's vault, unless they are trusted. To trust someone else (allow them to take items from your vault), the command "vaulttrust Name" is used. 500.png|1st stage vault, costing 500 gold 1000.png|2nd stage vault, costing 1,000 gold 1500.png|3rd stage vault, costing 1,500 gold 2500.png|4th stage vault, costing 2,500 gold 4000.png|5th stage vault, costing 4,000 gold 6500.png|6th stage vault, costing 6,500 gold 10000.png|7th stage vault, costing 10,000 gold 15000.png|8th stage vault, costing 15,000 gold and taking 5, in-game hours to complete construction. 25000.png|9th stage vault, costing 25,000 gold and taking 7 in-game hours (42 real-life minutes.) to complete construction time. 40000.png|10th stage vault, costing 40,000 gold 65000.png|11th stage vault, costing 65,000 gold 100000.png|12th stage vault, costing 95,000 gold 150000.png|13th stage vault, costing 150,000 gold 250000.png|14th stage vault, costing 250,000 gold 400000.png|15th stage vault, costing 400,000 gold 600000.png|16th stage vault, costing 600,000 gold Guild Vaults Guild vaults are purchasable by any member of a guild. They are upgradable like personal vaults. There are 25 total guild vault stages. Access to guild vault doors (starting with the 5th stage guild vault upgrade) can be restricted to guild members of a specified rank by using the doorrank ''' command. Doors can be set to automatically close by using the '''autoclose command next to them. Stages 5 to 11 will each add a door, and the next 14 stages will upgrade each room twice. GuildVault Stage1.png|1st stage guild vault, costing 10,000 gold Vault2.png|2nd stage guild vault, costing 20,000 gold guildvault3.png|3rd stage guild vault, costing 35,000 gold guildvault4.png|4th stage guild vault, costing 50,000 gold guild_vault_stage_5.png|5th stage guild vault, costing 75,000 gold guild_vault_stage_6.png|6th stage guild vault, costing 100,000 gold Category:Locations